


Mr. Stark, I Presume

by tisfan



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Waking Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony has a night he won’t forget, with the man he can’t remember.Tony Stark Bingo T2 - waking up married





	Mr. Stark, I Presume

**Author's Note:**

> Drunken Sexcapades. If that's not your thing, skip it

“I’m being cheated,” the man said, his voice a dark growl in Tony’s ear. 

“No, y’r not,” Tony slurred, hazy with the smell of sex and the bottle of-- was it tequila still, or had they finished that off? Maybe they’d finished it. Tony had a brief recollection of dumping a bottle of  _ something  _ into the hot tub and licking it off his partner. Peach Bellini, maybe? “Didn’t I just promise to blow your mind?”

“Yeah,” the man said, and he kissed Tony, sloppy and wet and licked into his mouth with the determination of giving Tony a tonsillectomy, apparently.

“And that was, in fact--” Tony tried to get his mouth free for talking, since it had been full of the man’s cock until about five minutes ago, and Tony had a lot of thoughts that needed to be verbalized after that five minutes. “--the best blow job you’ve ever had.”

“Ain’t lyin’,” the man said, and he was nuzzling at Tony’s throat. Tony’s hands went into the man’s hair, tugging this way and that, listening to the silken growl, relishing the feel of a warm body on his, holding him down.

The world spun alarmingly to the left, and Tony was clinging harder. “So how are you being cheated?”

“You ain’t tasted your pleasure yet,” he said. 

“Darling,” Tony said, rocking up against the hard form against him, “that was one of the most pleasurable moments of my  _ life _ .” He wasn’t even exaggerating. Much. That had been one truly amazing cock, and Tony’s gag reflex had packed its bags and gone to Tahiti. They’d been doing it in front of the mirror and Tony got to watch himself, deep-throating like a pro, on his knees in front of the best looking bastard he’d ever seen.

Didn’t get much better than that, really.

“Nope,” the man said. “I have other plans.”

Tony was going to ask what those plans were, and then completely lost his train of thought as his partner bodily tossed him on the bed, dragging Tony onto his hands and knees, and lapped a heated line directly down Tony’s crack.

He thought about objecting for a moment, rimming was -- oh, god, so amazing, but -- oh, what was he going to say?

Nothing, he wasn’t going to say anything, because they’d been in the hot tub, and Tony was about as clean as he could be, and oh,  _ jesus _ .

Tony clawed for the pillows, bunching them up beneath him, groaning as a rough, soft tongue slid over his hole, tracing patterns, nipping the sensitive skin. He took his time, refusing to be goaded or driven by the sounds that Tony was making, the way he was moving his hips, rocking up against that luscious, wicked mouth. 

“God, you taste good,” Tony’s partner said. “Gonna eat you from the inside out.”

His tongue flicked over Tony’s hole, probing into the rim, opening him up. Tony whimpered, practically shuddering in pleasure. His eyelids fluttered and sparks dropped against his vision. He could barely breathe, and--- oh, god. The man’s hand was between his legs, working Tony’s cock with that slow, delicate rhythm, his tongue moving between Tony’s crack and all the way to the base of his balls.

He didn’t think it had ever been like this, and that excluded the entire bucket full of liquor they’d gone through. 

He was being played like a guitar, thrumming and strumming and…

Oh…  _ oh _ .

Tony pushed backward into that wicked mouth, wanting, aching,  _ needing _ . Two fingers slid into him, breaching him, stretching him out, and… stroked lightly against his prostate. The hand on his cock kept up the steady rhythm, and Tony moaned, drooling onto the pillows.

When he came, god only knew how many minutes, or hours, later, he was a limp, shaking mess. He fell into the puddle, not even caring about the wet spot.

Tony’s partner panted a few times, groped over the side of the bed, and grabbed one of the bottles of booze. He took a shot of-- vodka, it smelled like, swished and then spat on the floor. The next shot went down his throat.

“You’re amazing,” Tony told him, or told the pillows. It didn’t really matter which one, honestly.

“ _ You’re _ amazing,” the man said, giggling. He offered Tony the last of the bottle, and Tony managed to swallow more of it than spilled down his throat and chest. He thought.

“Can I sleep now?” Tony asked, plaintively. “‘Cause I don’t think I can move.”

“Why would you move,” the man wondered. “Nice big bed, right here, jus’... jus’ for us.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony said, curling up against the man’s chest. He always liked a partner who wanted to cuddle, after. Men who were anti-cuddling just needed to get over themselves. Cuddling was great.

Tony fell asleep, listening to a steady heartbeat, with strong arms around him.

It was nice…

***

Tony woke up to a pair of silver-blue eyes looking down at him with a dopey, post coital smile. “Morning,” the man said.

Tony had that… feeling. Like he’d done something while drunk that might have been a mistake, although tall, dark, and amazingly gorgeous wasn’t the mistake part. Good job, on the prowl, Tony thought. “Uh, so this might be awkward, but, uh… what’s your name?”

The man held up his left hand, a glittery ring on his finger. “Mr. Stark. Apparently.”


End file.
